


A Mountain of Corpses

by LucidWords



Series: Hurting Characters For My Own Entertainment (BTHB) [1]
Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Wrongfully Arrested, descriptions of death, i wrote this all at once at 1am so pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidWords/pseuds/LucidWords
Summary: "When I came to..."A nameless boy wakes up, surrounded by death.
Series: Hurting Characters For My Own Entertainment (BTHB) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546081
Kudos: 10





	A Mountain of Corpses

When he woke up, all he saw was a mountain of corpses.

It was like a nightmare. The sight and stench of the bodies and blood overwhelmed his senses and rooted him to the spot he stood.

How did this even happen? Who did this? Why was he the only living person in the hall?

He wants to scream, run away, do something to escape this hellish scenario, but he can't. His body feels numb, cold, distant from his mind.

There is only death surrounding him on all sides, and any attempts to grasp his memories leading up to what happened come up blank.

_I could have stopped this,_ he thinks to himself, irrationally, numbly.

The doors at the end of the hall slam open, jolting him from his haze. Shouting comes from the entrance as police swarm in, and his instinct is to flee. He turns and runs as best as he can, stumbling and staggering around the bodies on the ground, but an officer is quick to take hold of his arm and stop him.

"Hands up! On your knees!" the officer demands, and he complies, dropping to his knees and lifting his hands above his head. Another officer comes around his front, gun raised at him.

"Name!" is the next demand, but his mind blanks. No name to provide the officer with comes to him, no matter how he searches his mind. "I said, name! What's your name!?"

"I-I don't know, please-"

"Don't screw with me!"

"I-" He couldn't get anything out, his whole body was shaking, he could only stare up at the barrel of the gun.

"Fine then, you're coming with us. You're under arrest!"

The officer behind him grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind him, holding him in place while cuffs were locked on.

"No, wait-" he tried to protest, but was cut off when he was pulled up to his feet.

"Wait, I didn't-" he continued, but stopped. Didn't do what? He didn't know what was going on, what happened before he woke up, what caused all this death.

He didn't even know his name.

* * *

He couldn't remember his name, so they called him CR-S01.

He couldn't remember his crime, but who else could have done it? He was the only survivor, they said. He was a doctor, a researcher, they said, so he had the tools and knowledge to commit a bioterrorist attack.

He wanted to scream that he was innocent, that he wasn't a murderer, but doubts and accusations silenced him. No family or friends came to his defense, came to tell him who he was. He couldn't answer their questions, they called his amnesia an excuse, a lie, convicted him anyways. 250 years, more than a lifetime, in solitary confinement.

_I don't know what happened!_ CR-S01 told them, over and over, and being ignored, again and again.

He had nothing to argue, beyond his ignorance. It wasn't enough.

They kept asking.

He gave up trying to answer.


End file.
